The Descendant of Elric's
by RainAlchemist201
Summary: Truth decided to strike again, but this time, his target of entertainment is the Descendant of Edward Elric and she absolutely hate her great-great-great grandfather! AU
1. Prologue

**Hello there!  
I had lurk around fanfiction for about a decade, yeah. About 8 years?**

**Didn't write an story back then because my english was terrible..**

**Let see now, from the current me, how well can I write**  
**There still a lot stuffs that I forgot how to write, so bear with me while I recall them.**

**Okay, one note, I don't read every single one of the fanfic on the site, so there might be chances that someone write this idea before. It just that, I am trying to say... I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST INTENTION TO COPY =x**

**Disclaimer: NONE! If I own them, I would make sure that, there would be more Extras for the fans!**

**Summary: Truth decided to strike again, but this time, his target of entertainment is the Descendant of Edward Elric and she _absolutely _hate her great-great-great grandfather! AU**

* * *

_...  
_

_Life is unfair,  
My existence is nothing,_  
_What people see is not me._

_...  
_

* * *

Year 2020, hundred years later after the last Solar Eclipse that occurred.  
Today was the day, today is the day that a Solar Eclipse finally show up after a hundred years of hiding.

"I hate Solar Eclipse..."

Why? Ah! Nono, in case you starting wondering how do one's may possible dislike the rare occurrence of an eclipse. No! I do not dislike eclipse, I just hate the fact that on this very day that a eclipse occur, my great-great-great grandfather, Edward Elric, take part in saving the country of Amestris. It was a very good deeds indeed. But this story had causes the fame of the Elric's name to rise. To the extend of peoples treating the descendant of Elric's like god. In short, Elric is a upper class in social status in the society.

Usually, when generation A genes pass down up to 4-5 times, the genes or blood of generation A should be dilute to the maximum. But for some reason, the generation of my age has the spitting image of the first generation who started this bloodline. Yes, I look like my former ancestor, Edward Elric. To make the matter worse, Elric household has a weird traits. That is that the next generation of the household would consist either both male or one female and male. No more than that, no less than that. Even my grandfather told me that he only wanted one child, the next thing he knew was that grandmother was conceived of a twins. How cursed is that?

The best thing is that the society think it was a gift from the god to the Elric Household for the deeds it done at the Promise Day's. To make sure that the Elric Bloodline would never end. But for my generation to look exactly as the ancestor generation, the media outside is raging. Finding any chances they get to snap our photo, resort to any kind of tricks so that they could talk to us. Because by writing stuffs about the Elric Household, their media reputation would raise, sponsor will be contacting them as to interested to work with them because they simply got close with any of the Elric's descendant.

Because of them, we can't even have any peace in anywhere we go! And invitation from all over the country keep coming in. wishing that they could at least have a glimpse of the famous household, the invitation was not that many in the past. However,ever since the society find out that there is a descendant that is a spitting image of Edward Elric, the invitation increased. For my safety as priority, my parent reject every single one of them, because they do not want people to see their child as trophy.

But in school there was no difference, I enroll to a private school meant for upper class families, just as what those families that is better in financial would do to their children. The school I'm in treat me with the most respect I had ever seen, even the school headmaster bow his head to me when he see me. But I know better, he fear that if he doesn't treat me well, with my level of authority on the society. One word from me to the media would destroy his reputation and the school fame completely.

Students either admire me or look at me with the maximum jealousy they could show in their eye. There is even a club in the school about me.. no, _about_ Edward Elric. And likewise, there is also the Anti-Elric's club. Hence, I must be always on alert, one moment I would be crowd by my so-called fans, another moment the Anti-Elric members would try some ridiculous traps on me, hoping it would work, they had yet to successes once because alway at the last second before the trap reach me, my body would somehow react on it own and dodge. Making the trap miss me by just an inches.

"_Maybe_ I should really tell the media about the bad discipline in this school."

* * *

_...  
_

_Maybe,  
I'm the reincarnation of_  
_Edward Elric..._

_...  
_

* * *

Alchemy in the Elric Household was pretty insane famous in my great-great and great grandfather era, soon after the society labels Alchemy as Black Magic. Forbidden the use of alchemy, forcing alchemists to surrender their hard work of research and all kinds of alchemy books they could find. In one night, all informations were cremated, alchemists that perform alchemy after that fateful night were arrested and executed. Leaving the rest of alchemists population to go on hiding, immigrated to other country or perform alchemy secretly.

Elric Household is also one of the household in Amestris to perform alchemy in secret, atleast not using it unless it is really the last resort. It not like the Elric's are afraid of being caught, it just that we doesn't want to attract any more attentions than we already have. The perform of alchemy cause bright light to be seen, easily attracting the attention of any passer-by.

Another Household that do the same as the Elric Household is the Mustang. They specialist in Flame Alchemy. I heard that our ancestor were great friends yet at the same time piss each other off when they see each other. Descendant of Mustang's is also in the exact same situation as us, this generation of the Mustang Household is also the spitting images of their ancestor, Roy Mustang, and also his wife, Riza Hawkeye.

If you are wondering where is Alphonse Elric, my younger cousin is the spitting image of Alphonse Elric too, just like me that look like Edward, he look like Alphonse. Just that I'm a girl and he is a boy.

Good thing that sexist is not that important in Amestris.

Of couse, The Anime series of FullMetal Alchemist exist too, an author had interviewed my great-great-great grandfather before he left the world, he made the author to promised him that the story would end when their body was restored, he want to make sure that our privacy was protected properly.

Well... I watch the show, gonna admit that it was nicely done. But, at some period of time where Elric and Mustang Household are unable to go out of their own state. Because media would be waiting outside to interviewed the generation A peoples. And so I heard, Mustang Household had a interesting scene, is that Riza Mustang take the matter in her hand, with a gun. You can guess what happened at the end.

That happen when I was very young, about 2year old. According to my parent, great-great-great grandfather adore me a lot, the smile he wear when he was looking at me, look like it was something that was missing in his life for a long time and finally it was completed. That the description that my parent give me. Don't misunderstood. I still hate him. I have no idea why this generation of mine, _HAD_ to be the spitting image.

* * *

_...  
_

_My existence,  
is there any meaning for it?_

_...  
_

**- Prologue -**

**...  
**

* * *

**PHEW! ENDED! atleast prologue, i'm such an lazy writer, half of this story was typed out about 3 week ago, than I got stuck by thinking the name for the descendant. Up till now, I haven't came out with a decent name that don't sound too boyish or girlish.. so I made this into a background understanding before I actually start the real story.**

**Was thinking about the rating and the genre again**

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the prologue~ you can review on how I can improve, OR! Give me some name! I am from an asian country, I am not exactly sure which name suit Elric nicely and doesn't sound weird at all! Thank again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi girls~ well, I assume majority of the readers for this should be female right? 8D**

**To Maruki Shitoichi:**  
Haha! Thank for your review, sorry that I didn't use your suggest of name even though I asked for one~~ I was worried at first because im afraid that no one would like this story .

Okay, The name will be Ezren. How to pronounce? Ed-z-len. Kinda similar to Allen right? Lol!  
Got the idea of the name from League of Legends hero, called Ezreal, Look cool right? 8D

I am a slow update person... more like I am always lazy =x

**Disclaimer: NONE! I own Ezren only! And other descendant!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**One hour before Eclipse**

[ Ezren ]

An soft continuation knock was heard at my room door. It's only an hour before the Eclipse actually going to happen, the whole mansion is in an uproar situation. And yet, here I am, scrolling through reddit on my laptop.

My room was spacious yet decorated with simple layout design, painted in creamy white color, a single size bed that is a little bigger than single size with comfy soft blanket and pillow and on top of that, cute little _nemu neko_ plushies resting on top of the bed neatly along the bed edge, the bed was position at one of the corner near the balcony window.

At the first look, the window at my room look like a normal window at any normal house, but beneath it was a balcony that the scenery was connected to the Household Garden. A desk that is made from hard wood, sitting itself at another corner of the room near the window is where I'm currently using my laptop from. As for the rest of the space in the room was occupy by book shelf, game console, wardrobe and essential needs for a bedroom.

"Ezren! Stop your redditing and get the hell out!" An voice raged behind the door.

"No! I rather reddit than eclipse!" I retorted, with the troll mode activate.

"Beside, how did you know I was using reddit? Unless..." An realization hit me. "You did not just set-up an spy cam in my room do you?"

"..."

"..."

Silence fill the air, confirming my doubt, that it! "You better run now or you will regret what you have done!" I warned while I was stomping to the door, unlock the closed door.

And came face to face with a evil smirk, an realization hit me again...

"That was easy to make you come out."

That was what I hear before my brother dash down the hall, to where the rest is. With me of course, behind his tail while attempting to make the most scary outbreak raging comment ever, but failed to be scary. Not with my brother laughing throughout the whole time as if her sister is all talk and no action.

"Winter! I swear that if I ever get my hand on you! You will not crawl out in one piece!"

Still continue laughing hard, Winter, is my younger brother. I forgot to mention him earlier on didn't I? He is the spitting image of Winry Rockbell. Just that.. he look like a man version of Winry with short hair, imagine that. But! He is dressed as a normal boy with jeans and jacket, don't go imagine him wearing what Winry wear in the anime please.. it disturbing..

"Hahaha! Sis! Whatever you say! If you can catch me with your tiny pair of leg!"

With the same attitude and personality, I must add, veins was appearing all over my forehead. But before I can explode, Winter beat me to it.

"Hey sis, a little advice here, don't get angry too much. It's proven fact that you will get wrinkle more easily"

Anger meter overshoot. My cheek getting steadily red, I look like a tomato that is about to explode. Dark aura was emitting from me, maybe dark enough to allow plants to wither.

"Winter Elric, a advice from me. Run."

* * *

**30 minutes before Eclipse**

The Elric Household was packed with guests from other famous household, as this is the first time in Ezren generation to hold an Tea Party after Edward Elric passed away some year back. So to people that are crazy about the Elric's, for them to received the invitation to Elric's mansion, to gathered together and have a tea party while looking at the gorgeous eclipse that is about to happened, is like a dream come true for _stal- _people.

All the normal guests are gathered at the Garden infront of the Elric Household, as table and chair are provided for. Food and drinks are being served around by the maids and butlers. For the higher status that people wanted to meet, was gathered at the main balcony of the mansion. Or in short, VIP Guest of Honor.

Household that people are looking forward to are the Elric's, Mustang's, Armstrong's and Yao Clan. Something like a VIP guest? Because everyone one of them are the spitting images of their ancestor except the Yao's as the King of Xing is actually infact Lind Yao himself. He's young and kicking as the philosopher's stone is still within him, but he is still as _childish_, _gluttony_ and _greedy_ as ever!

Outside the Elric Mansion, with a invitation like that to gathered, of course the paparazzi and media would be raging, forcing their way in.. But, like hell they can! As they are normal human after that _day_.

* * *

**10 minutes before Eclipse**

[ Ezren ]

I was seated at one of the table in the main balcony, where the rest of the adult are chilling and chit-chatting around. I dressed.. informally i guess..

An black jacket with hoodies that is zip-less, required one to wear like wearing an normal shirt. Underneath the jacket is a red T-shirt with black lining at the edge, black short that the length is above the knee with strap at both side, black socks that reach just below the knee and an plain black boot.

My hair style was the center parting with the antenna sticking out, no matter how hard I try to flatten it, it will just stand up high and mighty. As if telling me that it got a will of it own, I can't force it down. The length of my hair was shorter, short enough to be possible to tie as a small tail.

"I'm so bored.. so bored.. so so bored..." I whined. I can't helped it! Try sitting at a table, not doing anything for fifty minutes, and there is still ten minutes to go before the eclipse start!

"Stop whining! I'm also as bored as you are!" Winter shoot.

"Shut up! Don't think you can understand the boredom that I'm going _through _right now!"

"Hah?! Are you that _bored _to even comparing how deep is our boredom is?!"

"That is how _deep _my boredom is!"

_POOW!_

"Alright you two," An impact of chop was hit upon me and winter, causing both of us to grow a painful looking pulsing bump at both our head that demand for treatment.

"Shut up and sit there quietly _or else..._" Evilness was felt behind us..

"Y-Yes m'am.." While shivering in fear, both Winter and me answer timidly.

"Good." was heard before that evil person walk off. That evil person was Ikari Curtis, Yes! You guessed it! The descendant of Izumi Curtis, if you were going to ask that how did Izumi get conceived.. umm.. let just say.. miracle happen to them as well.

But for Ikari case, she look slightly different from the First Generation, for her she has long wavy hair. Wearing a black dress that display her body figure perfectly well, that is representable for event such as this one, attracting a lot of boy in the progress when she walk through the crowd in the mansion but beneath her lady-like look. Hide a demon that is much more of a sadist. Ikari came to the party with her parent as guest of honor.

"Gee.. that Ikari.. still as scary as ever.." I froze as i stared at Winter saying that, like he had gone mad.

"Even though she is such a cutie, what a waste." Winter mumbled.

_"Crap!"_

_5.._

4..

3..

2..

1..

The next scene happened in a spit second, here we have a very daring look young boy named Winter, that do not know the wrath of women at her mid-twenties by calling her scary. And a very pissed off young ladies that if they say looks can kill, she probably had killed thousand. Ikari is strangling Winter as hard as she can while drilling her fist into his head while Winter is gasping for air or gasping for help.

"Care to _repeat_ what you just say? My _dear _lil' Winter?" Ikari politely asked with a smile on her face, but her emitting dark aura say otherwise.

"Nothing! I said that you are very beautiful and young looking! And probably the most beautiful women i ever seen in my entire life!" Winter quickly explained.

Ikari aura grow thicker and her smile grow wider, "_Really..?_"

"Yes! If you don't believe me you can ask Ezren!" Winter attempt to direct Ikari attention to me.

I turned my head away whistling and walk away while shrugging as Ikari switch her attention to me. Winter froze when he see the gesture i was giving. "Look like Ezren don't know what are you talking about eh?" Ikari smiled deadly. Winter shake in terror and tear upon seeing that.

"EZREN! YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

**5 minutes before Eclipse**

Everyone was getting ready for the Eclipse showdown, some was relaxing on the chairs provided in the garden while some was chit-chatting all along. And some was staring at the sun with sunglasses. Children was runningand playing around.

* * *

**The moments before  
**

**[ Ezren ]**

_Dong..._

Dong...

Dong...

The clock tower located in middle of the town rang, indicating the time that Eclipse is about to start. Everyone in the garden stop whatever they are doing and look up toward the sun. Slowly and slowly, part of the sun is being swallow. Everyone is amaze that they gasp, admiring the miraculous scene that was happening before them.

Just as the eclipse was occurring, my body was strike with sudden attack of cold and stiffness.

"_What the?"_ I thought as my body is starting to turn numb and cold, getting even colder and much to my dismay, I couldn't move a inches of my body. To make the matter worse, my conscious is fading away too, getting more cold and dizzy as the eclipse was about to hit it climax.

"_Must endure this!"_

_Dong..._

The final bell rang through the whole central, just as the whole area turn into total darkness, I fainted.

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

**End  
**

* * *

**yay~~ hate me~~ after 3 month I only produce this much of work.. I was busy with a lot of stuff recently, and a lot of shit storm that happen too..**

**for example, I got parrot training recently that I learn how to train parrot.**  
**And I have my own part-time work.. and also, I was working on my automail props for November cosplay for AFA 12**

**And I just realize I am lazy as log to even rewrite my other story =x**

**I'm not 100% a redditor.. i just sometime browse for fun o_o**

**Anyway, don't tell me about my grammar mistake and stuffs.. i write for fun.. i do not aim the professional level of flawless.. so ya.. you get the idea :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I actually updated after six month, i actually UPDATED! I have been working hard, i read multiple fanfic and note down many words for usage, reading many stories to gain inspiration as to how to make the flows in the story smoother... the first half is rather jerky. Forgive me! Every night i would atleast write 2-7 paragraph of the story... anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Truth Nonsense**

[ Ezren ]

_'mm.. I don't want to wake up' _I told myself; I mean, who would wanted to wake up in these warm and fluffy blanket.. not to mentioned, it smelled so nice.. luring me to continued sleeping.

Though there is something that keep tickled my nose. _'Wait, tickles? When did blanket and ticklish be linked?'_

But I can't lost conscious here, I've to know what's this sources of fluffy sensation I'm currently using or who was the one that are trying to baited me to fell asleep.

With all the willpower I managed to forked out, resisting the temptation of the sleepiness; I forced my eyes opened.

White; white was what I saw when I opened my eyes; only white was surrounding me, including strands of something wave in front of my vision. Waving and flowing like it's seem to be in underwater.

What was tickling my nose was strands of something; something hairy, something...

_'Human hair?!'_

I widened my eyes in surprised, the warm and fluffy sensation isn't from the imaginary blanket like I'd imagined.

_'Wait wait wait! This isn't right! I'm suppose to be watching the solar eclipse at my front garden than...'_

With the sensation that was still lingering around, it was hard to focused and concentrated to recollected my memory before I lost consciousness and ended up here.

_'Ah yes, I remembered that on the peak of the eclipse, together with the town bell that rang.. I lost my conscious at that point'_

So.. I twitched my eyebrow in dissatisfied mannered, the problem now is..

"WHO IS THIS RANDOM GUY THAT WAS HUGGING ME RIGHT NOW, RIGHT HERE AND ATTEMPTING TO LURE ME TO SLEEP?!"

* * *

[ Winter ]

_'Is my eye playing tricks on me? Is that what I think I'm looking at right now?!'_

A yellow glowing butterfly with a sprouting antenna that is similar to our household trademark, was circling around Ezren unconscious body

Ezren had suddenly collapsed awhile ago during the occurrence of Eclipse, everyone with common reflex, had rushed to her side to check if she was alright. I, too ran to her side and it's at that time that I noticed the extraordinary butterfly.

No one seem to noticed the butterfly as the creature landed gracefully on the tip of Ezren antenna and lit up brightly, it shone so bright that I thought for a moment; I found myself looking at the hologram of young Grandpa' Ed wearing his trademark red coat, holding Ezren in his arms as he smiled with a finger placed on his lip, as if hinting me to be quiet.

With the toothy grins that the hologram Ed continued to shown, he lip sync something to me and vanished to thin air, the sight that I witnessed go back to normal as well, but that mysterious butterfly is nowhere to be found.

* * *

[ Ezren ]

One little veins..

Two little veins..

Three little awesome veins..

Four little hyper veins..

Five little bloody hell veins..

"WHEN THE HECK COULD YOU LET GO OF ME?!" I Bursted out.

I've been here struggling for the past gods know how long to break free from the clutches of the unknown person that were STILL hugging me from earlier on.

With the realization of the truth behind the fluffy warm blanket, sleep is no longer the cause of my lost of concentration. Hence, I'm so so so bloody awake right now that I wanted to beat the crap out of this molester right now and _NOW_!

_'What's up with everything? I was just looking at the stupid eclipse when this thing had to happened to me.'_ I absorbed the situation with frustration, bugged by how one innocent eclipse viewing had causes this turned of events. Escaping the hold of this unknown person is an impossible task now, no mattered how hard I've tried, I couldn't break free! As much as I wished to murder the other existence right now.

_'Don't tell me I have to be this way for the rest of my life.. With this unknown alien holding me..'_ I submitted myself and leaned in to the warmth, deep in my own world. Colors and emotions drained from my facial and resulting a lifeless me, but is having an inner debated with myself.

Sensing my discomforted and destabilized emotion, the aliens withdrew his hand from my waist and started the work of patting. _'Is he trying to comfort me?'_ The stroking continued, _'Than he could do better by letting go of me.'_ I thought harmlessly and deliberately, never expecting that the alien would actually complied my request.

The solaced stopped, he removed his hand from my head and deepened the embraced, his seething emotion shown up in the range of shivering to quivering. Making it cleared to me that this alien here, does not wanted me to go and leaving him behind, all alone.

Reluctantly... He soften his grasp slowly. I could see him more clearly now as the flow pushes me furthered away from him as he released. The alien doesn't had anything, it was pure white void with the outline of a human.. A feature that is so familiar to me, so similar to me, and that one obvious trademark gave everything away.

_'Grandpa Ed...'_

I widened my eye in astounded, stared at the feature with ambivalent gazed as I get drifted furthered and furthered away. He was there, holding both his arm out as if wanting me to go back to him. But wait, he seem to be in distressed, he was desperately trying to get closer to me, but something seem to be holding him still.

I looked down at my body and realized, why Grandpa Ed hesitated. My body was wrapped with tiny inky black tentacle-hand, they are pulling me to somewhere, away from him. Echo of something opened resonance behind me, looking behind, white light was what greeted my vision, I caught glimpsed of a door beneath it before everything get too bright.

* * *

"Yo!"

Startled by the voice, I flickered my eye to get adjusted for the sudden changed of brightness. And what appeared in front of me was what I saw before, in that famous series from our household.

The Truth

Sudden chill hit me like a splash of water being splashed at me, I stood there frozen with devastation written all over my face. Cold sweat breaks out from my palm and beads of them rolled down from the side of my cheek. I'm terrified, if what happened in the show was actually true. Meaning some tolls will be taken from me for stepping into this forbidden zone, my stomach twisted in disgusted at the thoughts of my body parts being dissipated.

"Hey! Say something!"

The truth look exactly the same as it was in the show, so I guessed this part must be the real experiences from him. That gigantic door with complex design is there, my gate, it is really there.

"Excuse me, young alchemist, I'm pretty sure that ignoring people is an act of rudeness." Truth stated in irritated tone.

Startled by the tone and dare not to offend truth, I replied. "Umm... Sorry?"

Truth smiled widely, literally smiled that it bring a whole new level of creepiness I've ever experienced. _'Surprisingly disturbing..'_ My stomach twitched in agreement.

"I suppose you still have some manners." Truth grinned.

"Than, Dearest Truth, what do you need a useless mortal like me for?" I questioned bravely, hints of fear lingered around my voice.

Truth upgraded his smile to eerily grin and pointed his index void finger at me. "Glad that you ask, young alchemist.. No, Descendant of Edward Elric, Ezren Elric. I'm bored, so I decided to have _some fun_ with you.. Just a little."

I wrapped my chest with my arms upon the_ 'some fun' _comment,_ 'So Truth is a horny bastard? That'd bring down the impression I had for him...' _I gave the Truth a looks of disgust and disbelief while my body happily giving birth to goosebumps.

"Pervert..." I muttered.

A comically arrow stabbed down hard on the head of the Truth with a label of _'Pervert'_ written on it. Truth stood there dumbfounded, his mouth widened apart and his body remained still, seem like he is having some issues processing what he just heard.

"P-P-Pervert..?" Truth repeated.

"Yes. Pervert."

...

...

...

"Back to earth Truth, snap out of it. You are supposed to be big and mighty, and not losing your composure easily." I reminded.

_'But still... My impression of him really is...'_

Straightened his back and gave himself a few testing coughs, Truth regained his grins on his lip and carried on with his pointing index finger at me.

"Ezren Elric! I shall send you back to the past, where your ancestor, Edward Elric is alive at that present time!" Truth announced.

Poker face was my expression as he continued his speech or declared of bets. Having the time to read so many fanfictions before, that prepared me a whole lot of mental support to stay neutral at this.

"I said earlier didn't I? I'm bored and I decide to have some fun with you."

No responds from me except the frowns forming on my eyebrow.

"I'll send you back, and in order to return back to your present time. All you have to do is..." Truth paused his sentences, trying to get me anticipated.

...

...

...

"Fall in love with Edward Elric." A smirks crept up to Truth face as he finished. And the next seconds he was greeted with a fist flying to his left cheek that sent him flying back.

_Thud_

"What was that f-" Truth sat up bewildered and demanding for reasons but needless to say, got cut off by me.

"Never in your fucking life that I'll ever fall in love with that bastard." I threatened dangerously with shadow cast over upper part of my face. I pointed accusingly at Truth with my now shaken with anger finger. Abhorrence displayed clearly from my expressions, my gestures and my body language, In the first place, it's so sickening to force someone to fall in love with someone as a stake! And added on the blood relations between the targeted targets, it's utterly absurd!

"Well, whether you like it or not you're still going back." Truth stated as a matter of fact and wave me off with his fingers.

My own gate opened behind me. "No way!" Numerous tentacle inky hands homing towards me. "I'll never fall in love with someone I dislike!" Wrapped around me with all the available space I provided and pulled me into the gate.

"YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH EDWARD ELRIC!" I squawked. I found no point to struggled against these tentacles as they will still dragged you to where they want you go. After sending my final declared before the door shut completely, Truth was last seen sitting there digging his ear, not bothered by my outbursts at all.

"SCREW YOU!" I screeched annoyingly before going through the scenario of data being forced to my brain.

* * *

[ Back to Truth ]

Truth dug his ear and for once is thankful for the quietness, fully aware that the brat he had just deal with is the descendant of Edward, nonetheless, he never expected that he would get a kiss from a fist in this way.

"Your blood definitely run in her veins." Truth acknowledged.

_"I know."_

Cracked a grin, Truth lifted his head. A hologram of young' Edward in his usual attire stood across.

"You two look so much alike."

_"I know."_

"She will despite you ever more now."

_"I know."_

"You are not fun."

_"I know."_

"Is this what you want?"

_"Yes."_

Truth slammed himself to the nearest solid objects, giving up the conversation that is going nowhere.

"Oh well, I do what you want and in return, I get my fun out of this."

Hologram Edward mouth cracked into a small smile and dissipated into a glowing butterfly, the very same butterfly witnessed by Winter, flapping it wings and guided himself toward the gate. Eventually disappeared away from Truth sight, Truth glanced at the direction that Edward had gone to and give a shrug. Preparing himself for the upcoming show that is happening.

* * *

**I wonder when will the next update arrive... **  
**I realized that i make Truth a little gentle here, i was thinking, since truth was the person itself, mean they are resemble each other. they behavior should be roughly the same.. oh well...**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
Thanks for reviewing, following and favorites-ing  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
Hello all!  
I thank you for reviewing and favorite-ing this!I've been working on this slowly for the past three month.. as well as reading more fanfics to study how to make it less jerky.. but still failed nonetheless.. the next chapter shall be out faster. By right, this chapter suppose to cover till that point.. but at the end of the third split. It's five page on the words document! Gonna split them apart! If not its a wall of TEXT! YES TEXT! HAHA!  
I wrote this at Iphone document app, somehow I'm unable to write when sitting infront of the computer.. I get inspiration when I'm about to sleep or at some random place but definitely not the computer..  
**

**I realized that there is a lot of grammar issue and mistake... Ah.. screw this mistake and all.. I write for enjoyment and not for profit.. Geez!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Who are you?**

[ Ezren ]

"SCREW YOU AGAIN!" I screeched. I finally finished going through that pounding brain with excess knowledge at the courtesy of the Truth without taking any tolls from me, not that I know if he really taken something since nothing physical of me is gone.

Now, strong current blew against me as I felt it grinding sharply against my skin. Droplets of water splattered at the back of my body harshly and shoved me down, but the wind current pushes me upward, sandwiching in-between both forces. Amazing, I'm thrown into a raining day situation by our beloved Truth, he love me so much that he decided to dropped me off from the sky. Way to go, for planning my grand entrance scheme for me. Anyway...

"I'M FALLLLING!" I squeaked, my body spiraled down against the air pressure at a top speed.

_'EEEHHHH! I'm going to die!'_ I wiggled all my limbs in panic, flapping both my arm in hope that somehow I could glided and land safety like a bird, but failed miserably as I'm a human, not bird...

_'What'd I do now?!'_ If this goes on I'll definitely become scattered minced meat. Stupid Truth! Ways to sent someone over and yet you selected descended from heaven scheme. I'm not angel nor creatures with wings! ...Wing? Isn't that something I'm using my arms to act like right now? Arms? Hand? Did I forgot the fact that I'm able to use alchemy?

Mentally facepalmed to myself, I took a look at my right hand and my left. I had go through that stupid Truth, judging on what happened on that series, it should granted me the ability to use alchemy without circles. And it doesn't hurt to find out, I clapped my palm together.

_'This better works or I'm doom!'_ Surges of energy gathered as I felt them being formed, ready to be use on command.

_Poof~_

My jacket pulped up like a hot-air balloon, dramatically decreased the speed of falling enough for a harsh and painful landing but not fatal enough to kill. But.. I'm currently in a heavy rain and heavy wind climax, a hot-air balloon would just be toyed around by them.

"I'm spinning awaaaaaaaaay~~"

* * *

At the center of the city with gigantic concrete border that isolated itself from the lines of houses and inns. Station itself at the center, building covered by sea green cotton flag in the center of the building, that's had been dulled by the rainwater, flapped harshly along the wind and against the rough surface. Lion tattoo imprinted on it highly stood out from it counterpart via contrast.

On a certain section of the three building that stood there, through a certain windows located on the third floors. Sounds of metallic tip tapping the poor paper echo throughout the office, scrabbling, screeching, tapping. The controller made his intention obvious that he is not stopping anytime soon.

Apart from this short black-haired controller who is doing the sequences of tapping, scrabbling and more scrabbling. More noises surfaced from the long hardy desk in front of him via men in blue seated around it. All of the men in blue had their eyes locked on their desk as a tall stack of paperworks resting neatly beside them, staring at it with a poker face as they continued to finished each and every paperwork they had in their hand.

Blessing of the weather and the never-ending workload blessed the atmosphere a very gloomy state. Unknowing to the rest, innocent mushrooms sprouted itself proudly at the darkest corner of the room, probably adding another chance for Hawkeye to spot and reason to pull triggers.

"Boss, stop slacking and do your part of the paperwork."

A guy with typical amestrians appearance of blonde hair and blue eye spoken, tangling a cigarette at the crook of his lip.

Yawning and tipping his pen randomly at the current document, the boss with dark raven short hair matches with pair of nightmare orbs stared aimlessly at the space above. Paying no heed to his subordinate, the raven guy leaned back and slouched on the chair. The weather is far too heavy for his liking, with his trustworthy bodyguard on her day off, his mind wandered off to her well-being.

Did she get caught in the rain?

Did she reached home safely?

As much as she is a hundred percent accurate sniper, she is still a woman. And he hold the responsibilities to protect her as he swore to his alchemy master on his last breath.

_Rings rings rings..._

The phone rang out of no where, gathering everyone confused and surprised stares. Curious about who will called the office at this timing, it is nearly the time to dismiss from work after all. Their mind instantly brought up the images of certain short-tempered Blonde or family complex Black, brushed it off with an annoying sigh if it was Black. Roy picked up the phone to faced either his tease or taunt.

"Colonel Mustang, there is an incoming call from the public line by Lieutenant Hawkeye." Spoken by one of the controller from the Military Phone booth Department.

_'Riza?'_

"Put her through."

"Colonel, Sir! I apologized for making this call at this hours." Lieutenant Hawkeye was heard at the other end.

"It's alright Lieutenant. So, what the matters? To have you make an unexpected call at this time?" Colonel Mustang asked while continued tapping the tip of the pen on the paperwork.

"The thing is that I accidentally bring home a document that is due today and it is important to you. Could you come over to collect?"

Mustang stopped on his track and pay attention to her sentence, what she mean was: "I don't care if you had a date later on or not but get your paws on the floor and start crawling over now." Okay, rephrased. "I had something important on hand that definitely need you to be here now, this is something you have to be aware of."

"Alright, I'll be heading out now, where am I suppose to meet you at?"

Mustang stood and started packing his paperwork away neatly in to the desk drawer while mumbling some words to Lieutenant, writing down something on his black notebook as well.

"Okay, we will meet at there. I'm heading out now."

A short pause.

"Yes yes, I'll bring extra glove."

He put down the phone to it receiver, continued more packing of his desk and shoved one pair of glove to his pockets. Cursing few inaudible language when he smashed his knee cap to the side of the hard desk, wobbled his way to the hanger stand and grabbed a waterproof black coat as he went out. But returned by sticking his head in at the doorstep, he realized that he had forgotten to told his teammate what's going on.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye called and requested my presence immediately, so I'm heading over." And that, our Colonel Mustang march off from his office, leaving the rest of the members with gloomy torment expression.

"WHY IS IT THAT I'M NOT SURPRISE ANYMORE?!" The very same guy with cigarette screamed in exasperated.

"I guess we should just accept our poor fate.." Another guy with black short hair and spectacle responded in teary conceded.

The other two, sighed in defeat and continued their work, not bothered to wasted any energy in complaints.

* * *

Gentle breezes blew against her light complexion, long light-blonde locks swirled with the wind as she strolled down the crowded shopping district to her next destination. Sharp maroon orbs focused on her path with full awareness, her pistol buckle clipped secretly underneath the knee-length brown skirt on one of her upper thigh. A safety measure to defend herself if she were to meet any little incidents.

Rather than wearing the dull and bulky uniform of the military, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was for once looking forward to dressed up more feminine on her off-day after months of working in that suffocating office without a breather. Her white blouse had no problem featuring her slim waist and tightness of chest through the material, slightly high heel enhanced her small thigh to looks firm and smooth, the dress-up radiated her as woman.

She finally had gotten a day to needy up needy grocery, and her mental list of items-to-get aren't getting any shorter after spending a good hours in the districts. But it doesn't matter, Black Hayate would love some extra walking. It's been a habit to bring Black Hayate out with her, the dog had excellent sense and could sense dangers way before it even reached her. Today was a good day until the weather decided otherwise.

Five minutes before was a beautiful day with gentle breezes and warm sky, and after it was striking the city with heavy rain and storm. The crowds on street quickly scattered their way to the nearest shelter and that included Riza, weather forecast mentioned today should be a sunny day on ninety-five percent accuracy so she left her umbrella at home. Black Hayate cries as he shakes off unwanted water from his fur, Riza wiped the droplets off her shirt and frowned, bothered by the fact that she would get stuck here until the rain goes down.

_THUD!_

The electricity in the area she was in got cut-off by the impact as everyone cringed painfully under the loud noise. Children cried in fear and birds that took off from it hiding place, Black Hayate was barking toward the sky. It's not a dangerous warning calls, but more toward something is there type of calls. Riza looked up at the sky and narrowed her eye, trying to see if there is anything up there.

Hayate senses is deemed correct as Riza noticed something inching closer at a top speed, from her vision the thing looked like a human from the outline. And confirmed it's a human when she saw the person shoot passed her and crashed into the nearby valley.

The instinct as a military officer kicks in as she paced herself at the direction of crime scene. Stopped at her track when she spotted a familiar head wiggling his way out of the mess. Cuts and bruises were presented on his revealed skin, some wounds on his face were badly injured as blood was seen leaking and trailing their way down.

"Edward?"

The blonde immediately looked up, golden eyes stared intensively at her own with confusion.

"Edward, what happened?" Riza coaxed once more.

The blonde stared at her for few seconds, before widening his eye in shock, stood up instantly and start dashing away from her. Stopped by Black Hayate when he jumped itself on him, causes him to lost balanced and kiss the floor. Black Hayate seated on top of his prey with a sense of victory before his owner shoo him off to helped the poor boy up.

It was at this point that Riza had the time to realized something is different about Edward. He's not wearing his usual outfit, his hair was slightly longer and his facial shape was smaller and sharper. Edward's skin complexion is tan, but it was lighter here.

"Who are you?"

The blonde turned stiff. Taking this as a hint to something unknown, Riza grabbed her pistol from it hidden place and pointed at the fake Edward. She observed how he flinched when the gun was pointing at him, how his wound didn't heal and neither did Black Hayate bark in warning. Taking this as a conclusion she is in fact dealing with a human, a young teens at most. She withdrew her gun and coaxed the young boy again.

"You look like Edward, but you are not him. Who are you?"

Before fake Edward could reply, people's started to gathered around the valley due to the noise from the crash. She frowned in annoy, her first instincts were to get out of here so she won't attract any unwanted troubles. She pulled fake Edward by his wrist and sprint off deeper into the valley with Black Hayate on the tail.

And the grocery was left behind in the rain.

* * *

**Story seem short after transferring to the site..**

**Rain was typing furiously on her Iphone, pausing once every few minutes. Scratching her cheek and pout at the electronic, finally, she completed some part of her story and hit save.. But rather than 'save', she touched 'don't save' instead. Rain was seen sitting at one corner deadpanning.**

**And pause her works for one week.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
